Vegetariana
by Maziixd
Summary: A ella no le gustaba ningún tipo de carne. A él se le cruza una loca idea, pero será verdad lo que esta pensando ¿No te gusta ningún tipo de carne? —No. —¿Segura?. Probaras otro tipo de carne y este te va a fascinar.


**Vegetariana**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

.

.

_Naruto no me pertenece, lo hago sin fines de lucro._

.

.

Siempre la veía comer su nutritivo almuerzo, pero había algo que sobresalía: nunca llevaba carne. La conclusión que sacó él fue: Es vegetariana.

Una idea pasó por su mente, fue tan rápido que la descartó rápidamente.

¿O era posible que ella nunca haya…? No, no. Simplemente tenía que eliminar esa idea de su cabeza.

Porque ella en realidad era… ¿qué intentaba de pensar?

Juntarse mucho con el dobe de su amigo le hacía mal, se dio una nota mental: _dejarse de juntar con dobe._

Todo el día estuvo buscando la respuesta a ese maldito problema y ¿Cómo comenzó ese problema? Fijándose en lo que comía su novia.

Como un rayo pasó nuevamente _esa _idea, algo en su interior se movía, era entre curiosidad y nerviosismo, aunque por el exterior jamás de los jamases el mostraría algunos de esos sentimientos porque él es: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sería más fácil ir y preguntarle; si eso haría y si sus sospechas eran cierta tendría que hacer algo para solucionar ese _problema._

—Eres vegetariana— era una pregunta tirando para afirmación.

—S-Si— contestó tímidamente.

Nunca le gustó que le digieran o discriminaran por eso, pero era algo que su mente se lo pidió todo comenzó en una fría noche del mes trece, donde su colegio la llevó de excursión al matadero, y ahí se dio cuenta las cosas terribles que le hacían a los animales aun vivo.

Bueno eso no fue lo que pasó verdaderamente lo que sucedió fue:

Ella iba caminando hasta que vio un perro atropellado lo intentó ayudar pero el pobre cachorro murió a los pocos segundos, haciendo que la niña de ojos blancos llorara.

Pero eso no quedó ahí, su hermana como ella tanto la quería, comenzó a molestarla diciéndole:

—Hoy comeremos esa carne del perro muerto— Era tanto el amor que sentía Hanabi a Hinata que la molesto demasiado casi haciéndole creer que era verdad.

No sabe si el destino tiene algo en su contra o alguien la odiaba allá arriba para hacerle tal barbaridad.

Su madre había hecho algo con carne que tenía una consistencia bastante rara, Hikari, madre de la castaña y azabache no cocinaba bien para el gusto de los demás. Para desgracia de ella recordó esas palabras de su hermana, haciéndole vomitar y jamás en su vida comer carne.

¿Qué infancia tuvo?

—¿P-Porqué?—

—Ningún tipo de carne— ella negó —Te espero en la salida— le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

—Sasuke-kun— susurró ella.

.

.

.

No se quedaría con la duda, no señor.

La tomó de la mano y se la llevó casi corriendo.

—¿Dónde iremos Sasuke-kun?

—A mi casa Hinata

—¿Pero los padre de Sasuke-kun estarán? — él negó

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa dejaron la mochila en el sillón y subieron a la habitación del joven.

Aunque estaba nerviosa –como siempre– al subir a la habitación del chico, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que estar tranquila.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo y lo cortó el hombre.

—¿De verdad no te gusta ningún tipo de carne? — ella negó —Ningún tipo de carne…

Lo último que escuchó, le decía que algo iba mal.

—Carne…

—S-Sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo?

—Carne…

Si algo andaba mal con él ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que fuera vegetariana?

Se comenzó a levantar de su asiento y se acercó a Hinata.

—¿Por qué no te gusta la carne?—

—Pues…

Le tapó la boca, antes que contestara.

—Espero que te guste otro tipo de carne—

Fue llevado por sus hormonas.

—Sasuke tus padres pueden llegar—por primera vez no tartamudeó, ¿Será porque también sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas?

.

Le calló con un beso, lo cual la dejó bastante descolocada.

—¿Enserio no te gusta ningún tipo de carne?— ella negó nuevamente —¿Segura?— asintió

—Creo que tendrás que probar otro tipo de carne y esta te va encantar— le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

.

.

.

—¿Te gustó?— jadeaba el azabache

—S-Sí, nunca la había probado, creo que tendrá que ser más seguido— dijo bastante sonrojada por la declaración.

—Cuando quieras, estaré siempre dispuesto para ti— y comenzó a besarle

—Quiero más— pidió Hinata —Me fascinó esa carne, quiero carne de Soya—

—No, ahora probaras otra carne más jugosa— y le dio una sonrisa picara.

.

.

.

.

**Edito**. Gracias por leer.


End file.
